The ion implantation process for the surface modification of Ti-6Al-4V alloy involves the diffusion of nitrogen or carbon into the surface of titanium alloy. The improved wear characteristics and better corrosion resistance that result from this process are attributed to the precipitation of TiN or TiC, as disclosed in P. Sioshansi, J Met., 42(3) (1990) 30, A. Chen, K. Sridharan, J. R. Conrad and R. P. Fetherston, Surf. Coat. Technol., 50(1991)1, A. Mucha and M. Braun, Surf. Coat. Technol., 50(1992)135, F. M. Kustas, M. S. Misra, R. Wei, P. J. Wilbur and J. A. Knapp, Surf. Coat. Technol., 51(1992)100, and F. M. Kustas, M. S. Misra, R. Wei and P. J. Wilbur, Surf. Coat. Technol., 51(1992)106. However, a high equipment cost is inherent in the ion implantation process.